This invention relates to attachments for bicycle pedals and particularly to attachments that permits driving force to be applied to the cranks of bicycles during upward travel of the pedals.
Commonly, driving force is applied to bicycle pedals only during their downward travel. However, in racing bicycles, toe straps and shoe cleats are used to apply upward force on the pedals. The use of toe straps and shoe cleats have not become popular because the bicyclists may not be able to remove their feet from the toe straps quickly enough to prevent injury as the bicycles tip.